Our Friend Molly
by misselizathornton
Summary: Drabbles of Sherlock, John, and Molly as childhood friends. May turn T later on.
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt with Sherlock! I adore this show, these characters, and especially Sherlolly, so I hope you enjoy!**

"Wait for me!"

John heard Sherlock groan as they both turned around to face the skinny girl running after them.

"Be nice, Sherlock. She doesn't have many friends."

"More like none."

John watched pitifully as Molly Hooper came to a stop in front of them. She wore a worn out sweater and jeans. Her messy brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail. John could not remember a time when he had seen her hair down.

"Hi John! Hi Sherlock!" Molly hardly spared John a glance, before gazing up at Sherlock, her face quickly taking on a faint pink. The poor girl had fancied Sherlock ever since she moved in across the street a year ago, although John could never understand why. It was no secret to anyone, except for perhaps Sherlock, who was always too caught up in his own brain to notice. She had not made friends with any other girls on the streets, which left himself and Sherlock as her next victims.

"Hi Molly, how are you?" John said politely, glancing away from the scowling Sherlock next to him.

"I'm fine. Where are we going to play today?" She looked anxiously at Sherlock again, looking like a puppy trying to earn a treat.

"_John_ and I are going to play pirates at the park. Now, if you will excuse us…"

Sherlock began to walk away, but Molly quickly followed.

"I could play too! I've read lots of books about pirates!"

"Thank you for your input, but we do not need a third player."

Molly turned anxious. "I don't have to be a pirate. I could be in charge of the map or something."

"I am in charge of the map, Molly. Besides, don't you have to finish making coffee for your mother?"

Molly stopped walking and stared at Sherlock. "How did you -"

"There is a fresh coffee stain near the bottom of your sweater. Clearly, you do not drink coffee, so you were obviously making it for your mother as your father is dead. If I were you, I would hurry back before she finds out you've been running about. Come on, John."

John slowly followed Sherlock as Sherlock began to quickly walk away. He faintly heard Molly mumble a sad "okay" as he shuffled shamefully away.

He couldn't bear it after a moment and he looked back, saddened again to see Molly with her shoulders slumped, brush away a tear and start to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside on the playground, Sherlock and John were seated beneath a tree while the rest of the boys and girls chased each other around. John silently ate his lunch as Sherlock read a book. At many points in their friendship, John had complained that Sherlock was going to die soon if he didn't eat more. Sherlock always refused, saying food slowed down his mind.

"What are you reading about?"

Sherlock didn't even glance up. "The mind. Have you ever heard about this idea called "The Mind Palace"?

"No."

"Of course you haven't. Anyway, I am reading about mind palaces…I will have to get my own."

John waited for Sherlock to explain what on earth a mind palace was, but when Sherlock fell back into silence, John went back to gazing around the playground. Sherlock would tell him in his own good time.

Directly across from where they sat, Molly Hooper busied herself with a paper and pen. She sat on the grass, completely alone. Her position was not coincidence. If she simply looked up, her gaze fell directly on Sherlock.

Ever since Sherlock had excluded her from their games, she hadn't approached them again. That did not mean, however, her admiration of Sherlock had lessened.

John drifted his head back to focus on Sherlock. Even though he was Sherlock's one and only friend, it did not mean that he shared all the same interests. John wanted to run around and play, and if Sherlock would not join him, then so be it.

"I'm going to play some basketball," John stated, knowing perfectly well that Sherlock would not follow him.

Running towards the courts, John picked up a ball and began to shoot hoops. He only had 10 more minutes before they would be called back into school again.

Only after a few minutes, he was interrupted by some shouts. Thinking the other students had joined him on the courts, he glanced behind him, only to discover something quite different.

Sherlock was up, glaring daggers at a group of boys. One of the boys, Eric, was holding Sherlock's book, grinning as he taunted Sherlock with it. What really made John surprised was seeing Molly right next to Sherlock, on the ground with her hand holding up her right arm.

John ran as fast as he could, making sure the other boys heard him coming.

"Molly, are you okay?" John glared at the boys as he bent down to Molly.

She shook her head, looking down at her arm. "Eric took Sherlock's book. I was just trying to get it back," she explained pathetically, tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"Molly, I was perfectly capable of getting it back," Sherlock replied tensely, still glaring at Eric and the other boys.

Eric laughed, but quickly stopped when John balled up his fists.

"Give me the book, Eric."

"Or what?"

Sherlock suddenly spoke again, surprising both John and Eric. "Keep the book. It wasn't that interesting anyway. Besides, I think this book is a great choice for you, Eric, as you do need much help with that idiotic brain of yours."

Without looking back, Sherlock lifted up Molly until she stood and began dragging her towards the school. John quickly followed, not daring to look back at Eric.

"You are an idiot, Molly Hooper," Sherlock grumbled.

Molly looked up at Sherlock and John was surprised to see how angry she looked.

"Idiot? I was being brave!"

"My brother always tells me that bravery is the best word for stupidity. Your "bravery" almost cost you a broken arm. We need to get you to the nurse."

Molly stopped in her tracks, causing Sherlock to turn to look at her in surprise.

"Why are you so mean to me!"

"I am taking you to the nurse. Is that not kind?"

Molly groaned. "You're impossible!"

Sherlock remained still as Molly continued the walk into the building. John rolled his eyes at Sherlock's inquisitive face.

"Nice one."

"I was only speaking truth. Molly is in no shape or position to be picking fights with anyone. She is far too frail and has no skill in fighting whatsoever. She tried to punch Eric and failed miserably. Why on earth would she do that?"

Shaking his head, John passed Sherlock and followed Molly.

"I think you may be the idiot in this case, Sherlock."

* * *

**Future chapters will also be in Sherlock's perspective, not just John. Hope this is cute for those reading!**


End file.
